


Visions

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Alternate Universes, Episode Related, M/M, Other: See Story Notes, Series, crossovers, other pairing - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 08:43:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/796191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Getting established at the SGC. A new Goa'uld. Sam has a surprise for the boys. The new Sentinel is awakened.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Visions

## Visions

by Greenupstreet

The usual. They're not mine, and I am 'so' not making any money from this so don't sue. 

Dedicated to Helen, patient mentor and beta.

Series: The Sentinel's Apprentice

This story is a sequel to: [Change](episode2/change.)

* * *

"Finally," said Daniel as he walked in the front door of Jack's house. "I need to spend some quality time with a mattress. Well, right after we have some great, sweaty ...Oof!" Daniel found himself staring up at Jack from the floor. "What was that for?" 

"You pulled my gun," Jack stated slowly and distinctly. "When are you going to learn, Daniel? Never get in the way when I aim my gun!" 

"You certainly waited long enough to get angry about it," Daniel observed. 

"Oh, I was angry 'then'. It just wasn't the time or the place. 'This' is the time and 'this' is the place." 

"Okay. Why did you push me down on the floor?" 

"I had to get your attention, and you're too old to spank. Besides, you might like that." 

Daniel grinned up at him. "Possibly. May I get up now?" 

"No! Dammit, Daniel, how many times do we have to go through this? Me, Colonel. You, civilian. You talk. I shoot, and you don't get in the way!" 

"But he was unarmed, Jack. Ellison was harmless." 

Jack uttered a strangled shriek and started to beat his head with the flat of his hand. "Daniel, how harmless am I? Without weapons?" 

"I know. You were trained in Special Ops. You can take out the enemy at one hundred meters with a paper clip. I've heard it before." 

"Yes, Daniel, and my point here is that Ellison was an Army Ranger! Trained in Special Ops! Unarmed, he's about as 'harmless' as a tactical nuke!" Jack knelt beside Daniel and stroked his face lovingly. 

"You didn't know that then, Jack," Daniel persisted. 

"I didn't 'not' know it, either. What am I gonna do with you, Daniel? You've gotta stop doing things like that." 

"We have this same conversation every time." He grasped Jack's hand and kissed it gently. "And it always ends the same way." 

"You're gonna get killed someday, Daniel." His voice softened as his other hand caressed Daniel's chest. 

"I haven't so far. At least," he added mischievously, "not permanently. "His face grew solemn. "It would be a more effective argument if you included yourself in the possible fatalities. Not to mention Sam and Teal'c." 

Jack shook his head. "We're military, Daniel. We know the risks. When we head out that Gate, we know we might not come back. It's different with you, Daniel." "No, it's not, Jack. We're SG-1, the flagship team. We have our own unique formula for success, and that has allowed us to save our world, more than once. Jack, I can't change now. I can't risk the effect it might have on our pecular alchemy. I won't do that. Not even for you." 

Jack sighed. He had lost the argument before it started, again. 

"Jack?" 

"Yes, Daniel?" 

"Are you still cold?" 

Jack smiled down at the face he adored. "Yeah, a little." Daniel reached up and stroked Jack's spiky, gray hair. The other hand he cupped behind Jack's head to pull him down into a kiss. 

Jack swooped down and hoisted Daniel over his shoulders in a fireman's carry. With just one grunt, he carried his lover up the stairs and into the bedroom. 

"For a guy with bad knees, you do a great Tarzan," Daniel said into Jack's armpit. 

"Wise ass," said Jack. He dumped Daniel onto the bed, carefully removed his glasses, and proceeded to strip them both of their clothing. Moments later, they were skin on skin. 

"You have to tell me how you do that sometime," said Daniel. "I've never met anyone who could strip as fast as you can." 

"I practice," said Jack as he engulfed Daniel's mouth in a long, smouldering kiss. When they broke for air, Jack whispered, "You decide. What do we do tonight?" 

"I'm tired," Daniel admitted reluctantly. "How about a Princeton Rub?" 

"One frottage ala Jack coming up." Jack rubbed their faces together, stubble rasping against stubble. They were in real danger of beard-burn, but Daniel loved it and shuddered in anticipation. 

Jack blazed a trail with his lips from Daniel's mouth, down the side of his throat, and paused at the tip of his breastbone. He teased the slight depression there with his tongue and then continued down the lightly haired sternum and belly. He probed the navel and at the same time rubbed Daniel's nipples gently, but firmly, with his callused fingers. Daniel's nipples hardened and his back arched off the bed. "Jack," he gasped, "please, more, you're killing me." 

"So beautiful," Jack breathed, addressing the base of Daniel's cock. He delicately ran the tip of his tongue down the stiffening shaft and licked the drop of precum at the slit. 

Daniel uttered an expletive in Abydonian when Jack halted there. "What are you waiting for?" 

Jack stared up at him wolfishly. "Just admiring the view, Danny." 

"Do something," Daniel begged. 

Jack leaned over the bed and opened the bottom drawer of the bedside table. 

"Astroglide is in the top. . ." Jack laid a forefinger across Daniel's lips. 

"Shush," said Jack. He rummaged in the drawer for a few seconds and then his eyes lit up in anticipation when his fingers encountered the elusive item. 

He proudly displayed the small glass bottle. "I wanted to do something special for you." 

Daniel focused myopically at the tiny label. "Organic Almond Oil. The Smart Sex Shoppe. Denver, Colorado." His eyebrows climbed until they nearly met his hairline. "Jack. You went into The Smart Sex Shoppe? That's... Well..." 

"Romantic? Adventurous? Kinky is good." 

"Scary." 

"Hey." Jack broke the seal and dribbled the oil liberally over Daniel's abdomen. He put the vial on the table, sat up, and straddled Daniel's thighs. His fingertips were employed to rub the oil over Daniel's flat stomach and his penis using small, overlapping circles. Jack used his still slick fingers to anoint his own belly and cock. 

Daniel licked his lips and moaned. "Jack, please!" 

"Your wish is my command." Jack leaned forward and placed his hands on the bed at either side of Daniel's shoulders. He used his whipcord muscles to lower himself slowly, inch by inch, onto Daniel's body. At last cock touched cock and belly touched belly. Daniel wanted to scream, he was so aroused, and then he did scream as Jack proceeded to slide over his body in a series of undulating waves, like the ocean overlapping the shore. Daniel gripped the headboard with whitened knuckles and shouted, "Oh, Jack! God! Deus! Zeus! Vishnu!" He continued through half a dozen ancient pantheons. 

Jack stopped suddenly and then rotated his pelvis in the opposite direction. Daniel came with an inarticulate cry. Jack followed a second later with a breathless, "Daniel!" 

Daniel opened his dazed blue eyes. He looked deeply into Jack's equally dazed brown ones. "I love you, Jack." 

"Back atcha, Dannyboy." 

Jack reached under the bed for the towels they kept there. He carefully cleaned off the layer of sweat, come, and oil from their bodies. He lifted Daniel briefly, put a bath towel underneath him, and laid him back down. 

Jack spooned up behind Daniel and both men sighed contentedly and settled down to sleep. Abruptly, Daniel said, "Dammit." 

"Huh?" Jack, already half asleep, rubbed his face. "What's wrong?" 

"I was going to take care of 'you' tonight." 

"Daniel... Daniel..." Jack pulled his archaeologist closer to his chest and kissed the back of his neck. "Letting me take care of you 'is' taking care of me. Got it?" 

Daniel's smile was so beautiful Jack's heart thumped. "Got it." 

Jack smiled, kissed the back of Daniel's neck again, and drifted back to sleep. 

"But I was right about Ellison." 

"Go to sleep, Daniel." 

* * *

Daniel blinked and looked around in confusion. 'How did I get here?' he thought. He was dressed in his mission BDU's, sitting in the middle of a sandy desert by an oasis. It was night, but he could see clearly by the light of the three moons. 'Three moons? Abydos?' 

"Merrow." 

Daniel started and looked down. Directly in front of him lay a cat, slightly smaller than a house cat. It stretched its lithe, sinewy body and purred, never taking its eyes from Daniel's. 

It was an odd looking cat, if cat it was. Its fur was pale yellow-gray, a near perfect match for the sand around them. The tail and legs were decorated with dark, horizontal bars. 

His ears, and it was definitely a male, were large and set low on the sides of his head. The one point of real color were dark red lines that led outward from the eyes like badly applied eyeliner. 

Those eyes. The cat was obviously a feral species, but the eyes were blue. Disturbingly blue. 

Suddenly, the cat's form shifted and changed. Daniel found himself looking at---himself, sans glasses and with long hair, dressed in Abydonian garb. 

The doppelganger smiled and said, "The time is near for the Sentinel to awaken." 

* * *

Daniel awoke with a gasp and found himself firmly held by a soundly sleeping Colonel. He forced himself to take a deep breath and willed his thudding heart to slow. 

"Just a dream," he whispered to himself. "Just a dream." 

Sleep eluded him for most of the night. 

* * *

Meanwhile, in another part of the spirit realm... 

Jim and Blair opened their eyes and saw the jungle. Blair was wearing the traditional garb of a Chopec shaman. Jim was wearing the camos and bandana he wore in Peru. 

"I think we've been paged, Jim." Blair gestured at the black jaguar and the wolf waiting for them on a path. 

"Well, Darwin, let's go." 

The spirit guides took off down the path with a yip and a low growl. Jim and Blair followed closely. 

Blair ran easily just behind Jim, and he reflected that it was a shame running wasn't so easy in the physical world. It was also a shame they hadn't had sex for nearly two days. Blair sighed and contented himself with ogling Jim's well-defined gluteal muscles beneath the camos. 'Damn,' he thought, 'that man looks good in a bandana.' 

They soon arrived at the Temple of the Sentinels, the metaphysical counterpart to the one in South America. Jim smiled when he saw who waited for them there. 

"Incacha!" 

"Enqueri," greeted Incacha, "and the Shaman of the Great City. You know why you have been called." 

"Yeah, we kind of figured some of it out," said Blair. 

"But not all of it, or we wouldn't be here," Jim added. "Incacha, old friend, what do we need to know?" 

In answer, Incacha pointed to the ground at his right. Contentedly sleeping lay a grizzled, scarred timber wolf, curled protectively around a small cat. It was a strange little cat, almost fox-like in appearance. The figures shifted and became the nude bodies of Jack O'Neill and Daniel Jackson. The Colonel was spooned up intimately behind Daniel and Daniel's expression was one of utter peace. They shifted again and the wolf and cat reappeared. 

"Regard your apprentice, Enqueri. Teach him well. Shaman, give his Guide your wisdom and experience. They will need your help for the new roles they must soon fill." 

"What are their roles?" asked Blair. "What are ours, for that matter?" 

"The challenge for the new Sentinel and his Guide is their journey to make," said Incacha. He smiled at Blair. "You are right, young shaman, that you and Enqueri also have a new challenge." 

Incacha addressed Jim. "Enqueri, you were once Sentinel of the Chopec. In time, you became Sentinel of the Great City. Now, you face an even greater responsibility. Sentinel of the Earth." 

Jim swallowed and felt the bottom of his stomach drop. "Sentinel of the Earth? I have to watch over an entire planet?" 

Incacha laughed at Jim's expression. "Enqueri, your responsibility will be great, but it will not be that great! You will not be expected to guard Mother Earth from herself. Only from those who would enslave her." 

Jim took a deep breath. "Okay, I can do that." 

"Yeah, Jim, what a relief. You only have to protect Earth from space invaders with highly advanced technology and vastly superior numbers. Piece of cake." Blair shook his head and decided he would never truly understand his Sentinel. 

"Incacha," said Blair, "the Sentinel and his Guide are sleeping. How can they be awakened?" 

"How did 'you' awaken Enqueri?" countered Incacha. The elder shaman addressed Jim again. "You are the Sentinel for as long as you choose to be. It is the same for him." Incacha pointed to the cat. "Teach him well," Incacha repeated, "for his responsibility will be as great as yours." Incacha vanished. 

"Wait! Damn. There are times I hate shamanic tradition." At Jim's questioning look, Blair said, "They practically invented discovery learning. You know, the student must independently discover the answers to the questions and all that." 

"You'll figure it out, Chief. Meanwhile, why don't we do a little astral necking?" Jim waggled his eyebrows suggestively. 

"I always wondered if sex was possible on the astral plane." The Sentinel and Guide embraced and sank to the jungle floor. Their lips brushed. 

* * *

Blair woke up in a strange bed, in a strange place, alone. 

'Damn,' he thought, 'just when it was getting good.' He moaned and forced his eyes open. He lay on a twin size bed under a white sheet, and a short distance away, Jim was softly snoring. Blair moaned again. 'Another Sentinel/Guide pair. And what a pair! If O'Neill had been the Sentinel, fine, but Daniel Jackson? He's an archaeologist! Oh man, half my theories about Sentinels just got flushed down the toilet.' 

"You okay, Chief?" Jim's eyes were open and Blair found himself looking into the light blue eyes he loved. 

"Tell me it was all a baaaaad dream, Jim." 'Except for the part where we almost had sex,' he added mentally. 

"Sorry, Chief, no can do." Jim stood up, attired only in T-shirt and boxers, and stretched. Blair looked on in wonder as his lover unselfconsciously took a pose that would honor a Greek statue. 'I never get tired of looking at him,' Blair thought. 'My Sentinel.' 

Blair's thoughts were interrupted by a knock at the door. Jim walked over and opened it. 

An airman stepped in bearing two bundles of clothes and a paper bag. 

"Good morning, Sirs," said the airman. "Your clothes and belongings, Sirs." 

"Thank you, airman." Jim took possession of the clothes and the bag. 

"The General requests your presence at a breakfast meeting in half an hour, Sirs." 

"That's fine." 

"Yes, Sirs. Very good, Sirs." The airman turned on his heel and exited the room, closing the door behind him. 

"Efficient," Blair noted. 

"Very." Jim set the clothes, which turned out to be their own, cleaned and pressed, on his bed. Blair started laying them out. Jim opened the paper bag and upended it on the other bed. "Good," Jim said with satisfaction, "I like this watch." 

"Thank God," said Blair. Their watches, keys and wallets---contents intact---were all there. "I feel less like a non-person now." At Jim's uplifted eyebrow, Blair explained, "You know, like we've been 'disappeared.' Wiped out of the collective consciousness." 

"I don't do existential first thing in the morning, Chief." 

"Ex-is-ten-tial. Wow, a four syllable word. Confess, Jim, you've been 'reading' again, haven't you?" Blair smiled when he received the expected soft wap on the back of his head. 

"Let's get dressed, Chief." Jim pulled off the black T-shirt but stopped undressing when he heard Blair's heart start racing. "What?" 

Blair just looked at him with a feral gleam in his eyes. 

"No!" 

* * *

Jim followed a very disappointed Blair into a conference room that featured a large window which was curtained off. A table along one wall was laden with breakfast items---bacon, scrambled eggs, toast, bagels, cream cheese, orange juice and various condiments. A coffee urn perked merrily at the far end. Already seated and waiting were General Hammond, Carter, O'Neill, Jackson, and Dr. Fraiser. 

"Good morning," said the General. "I believe you've met everyone here." The door opened again. "Mr. Ellison. Mr. Sandburg. This is the fourth member of SG-1, Teal'c." 

Jim uttered a low growl, gripped Blair firmly by the arm, and thrust his Guide behind him. At the same time, Teal'c put his hands protectively over his abdomen and put as much distance between himself and the Sentinel as he could. His expression was one of baffled astonishment. 

"Jim! What's wrong? Talk to me, man." At first, Blair feared a zone-out, but this was Jim in Blessed Protector mode. His face was grim, his nostrils flared and his muscles were tensed to attack and/or defend. 

Blair's words were getting through, though, and Jim tried to contain himself. "It's that smell, Chief," said Jim, his eyes never leaving Teal'c. "It's the smell of the thing that attacked you last night." 

"Okay, Big Guy, calm down. This is Teal'c. Remember, Daniel told us about Teal'c. He has one of those things inside him, but he's a good guy." 

Jim listened to Blair and relaxed marginally. "I remember. It's just that smell. It makes me crazy." 

"Alright, we can deal with that. Take a deep breath." Jim inhaled. "Good. Identify the smell, and then filter it out and push it aside." 

Jim exhaled, inhaled again, and them relaxed completely. "Done, Chief." 

"Great. Now, can I have my arm back?" 

Jim looked down and saw that he still had Blair's forearm in a vise-like grip. "Sorry." Jim forced his hand to relax and Blair rubbed his arm. 

At Jim's reaction to Teal'c, SG-1 had leapt to their feet ready to defend him. As the situation calmed, Daniel and Carter sat back down. Jack, however, remained standing. "Do you two want to tell me what just happened?" 

"Blessed Protector Response. At least, that's what I call it. The Sentinel's well-being is inextricably linked to the well-being of the Guide.Therefore, any perceived threat to the Guide triggers an aggressively protective response. What really intrigues me, though," added Blair, looking at Teal'c curiously, "is Teal'c's reaction. Teal'c, I wouldn't think your first response to a threat would be to back away." 

"Indeed, it is not." Teal'c's hands were back at his sides and his face was as stoic as ever. "It was a most disturbing sensation. However, I now have it under control." 

Jack was a little spooked by anything that could ruffle Teal'c's usual disciplined expression. "Yeah, T, what was that about?" "I am unsure, O'Neill. When my symbiote became aware of JimEllison's presence, it became alarmed. One could even call it---panic." 

Jack couldn't help it. He smiled at the thought of a terrified Goa'uld. "Sweet." 

"This is interesting," said Daniel. "Teal'c, does Jaffa history make any mention of Sentinels?" 

"They could also be called Guardians or Watchmen," said Blair. 

"Not to my knowledge," said Teal'c. "I shall ask Master Bratac when we again make contact. If anyone would know, it would be he." 

"People," said General Hammond, "it seems we have a great deal to learn about each other. For now, however, I hate cold scrambled eggs." 

The General's comment broke the tension and everyone availed themselves of the food and beverages. The General kindly allowed them to finish a good portion of their breakfast before starting the meeting. 

"Mr. Ellison. Mr. Sandburg. We have come up with a proposal that I hope will convince you to join the SGC. First, Mr. Ellison, we would reactivate your commission in the Army with the addition of a promotion to Major. You would train with SG-1 until such time as you and your partner were deemed ready to form the nucleus of a new SG team. One which will be made up of Army personnel." 'Which will also have the added benefit of getting the Joint Chief of the Army off my back,' Hammond thought to himself. 

"Mr. Sandburg, how would you like to earn your doctorate?" 

"I can do that?" Blair's eyes widened in surprise. 

"We have an arrangement with the University of Colorado. Like some others here, once your dissertation is completed, you'd defend it to a very select group of academics, and it would then be immediately classified. I'm afraid you won't be able to publish any time in the foreseeable future. I am very sorry about that." Blair could sense that General Hammond was completely sincere, and he was touched. 

"That's okay," Blair quickly assured him. "It's just so fantastic. I never thought I'd really get a chance to be _Dr. Sandburg._ It's totally overwhelming. Jim?" 

"General Hammond." Jim took a long drink of his coffee. "General," he began again, "all of that is great. Sandburg and I had already decided we belong here at the SGC. However," he continued emphatically, "we have one big condition, and we will not accept any compromise." 

"Indeed," Hammond said without inflection. "What would that condition be?" "This." Jim stood up, leaned over Blair, and engulfed his mouth in a deep, full-throated kiss. They held the kiss for a count of ten before they broke off. "Blair and I are together. Life-partners. Everything else is negotiable. Not this." 

"I see," said General Hammond. 'Why,' he thought, 'does there always have to be a complication?' "It seems I need to call the President. I _can_ tell him that you are definitely in the SGC if this condition is met?" 

"Yes, Sir," said Jim. 

General Hammond stood up. "Can I also tell the President that your need to be life-partners is connected to this Sentinel/Guide bond that Dr. Jackson mentioned?" 

"Well," said Blair, "I haven't really made a definitive. . ." He gasped when Jim stepped firmly on his instep. 

"You can safely say that, Sir, " answered Jim. 

"Very well. While I'm busy, why don't you all get acquainted." 

There was a long silence when General Hammond left. Then Blair turned to look at Jim. "Why did you do that? I thought we weren't going to compromise on this, Jim." 

Jim reached over and squeezed Blair's hand. "Blair, we're not going to compromise about our relationship, but this is the military. We need to give the General room to maneuver." 

Blair didn't look convinced. "We _will_ talk about this later." 

"Holy Hannah," said Carter. 

* * *

After several abortive attempts at conversation, they finally decided on sports. They were discussing the relative merits of basketball versus hockey when Dr. Fraiser decided to speak up. 

"I hope you don't mind, Mr. Ellison, but I had hoped to discuss your reactions to medication. Soon. I don't want another scene like the one in the infirmary." 

Jim and Blair exchanged glances. "Sure, Dr. Fraiser," said Blair. "Jim does present unique medical problems." 

"I'll say," agreed Fraiser. "I'd especially like to investigate his resistance to sedatives. Anyone who could throw off the effects of two tranquilizer darts in that short a time period could suddenly revive during. . ." 

"Wait a minute. Two darts? Maybourne shot him twice?" 

Carter decided to bite the bullet and answer Blair herself. "Not exactly. Maybourne shot him once. I shot him a second time when he attacked the Colonel and Daniel." Carter waited for the verbal assault. She got it. 

"You did what? You shot Jim with an unknown substance? It could have been lethal, for all you knew. How could you do such a stupid. . ." 

"Chief." 

". . .irresponsible. . ." 

"Chief." 

". . .reckless. . ." 

"Chief!" Jim was behind Blair, holding onto him tightly. "It was a calculated risk, but she did the right thing." 

"How can you say that! She could have killed you!" 

"If she hadn't hit me with the dart, Colonel O'Neill would have put a bullet in my head." 

"What are you talking about?" 

"You remember that?" asked Jack. 

"Vaguely. I woke up, knew my Guide was in danger and snapped right into Blessed Protector mode. I went right at them, Blair. The Colonel had me in his crosshairs, and I'd be dead if Carter hadn't taken a chance with the dart gun." 

Blair looked at Jack incredulously. "You would have killed him?" 

"Yeah," said Jack, "I had a clear shot, and I'd have taken it." 

Blair turned to Jim and argued, "He could have shot you in the arm or the leg." 

"Chief, you're thinking like a cop. O'Neill isn't a cop, he's a soldier." 

Carter spoke up quietly. "Dad had a favorite quote from George S. Patton. 'The object of war is not to die for your country but to make the other bastard die for his.' It's how soldiers are trained, Blair. You're right, I _could_ have killed Jim with that dart, but the Colonel's bullet would have been _certain_." Blair shrugged off Jim's hold. "I need to process," he declared and walked off to sit at the far end of the table. The group looked at Jim. He shrugged. 

"It's hard for him," Jim explained. "Blair's basically a pacifist. He's barely adjusted to being a cop, and now he's run headlong into the military mindset. He'll be okay." 

Everyone was relieved when General Hammond returned. 

"Good news, people. The President and I have a proposal. Outside the base, you live your lives the way you please. On base and on missions, you will behave in a professional manner. If anyone has a problem with your lifestyle, it will be dealt with on an individual basis. In your favor, of course." 

"That sounds a lot like don't ask, don't tell," said Blair. "We all know how well that works." 

"Mr. Sandburg, the President could make it an executive order to permit same-sex relationships in the military. However, that wouldn't solve the real problem, namely, society itself. Also, the President would like to be re-elected next term. It's not ideal, I agree, but it's the best we can do for now." 

Jim and Blair looked at each other. "What do you think, Jim?" 

"I don't think there's going to be an easy solution. Hell, I didn't expect this much support. Worse comes to worst, we can always resign." 

"That's a thought," said Blair. "Can we?" he asked the General. 

"Son, we don't coerce people to work here. I hope you do stay, but that is your decision." 

"Okay," said Blair. "Day at a time?" he asked Jim. 

"Day at a time, Chief." The Sentinel and his Guide turned their attention to General Hammond. "Where do we sign. Sir." 

* * *

With the paperwork taken care of, Hammond dismissed the team until 13:00 hours, when they would gather together for their first briefing as a combined team. Colonel O'Neill shook their hands and said, "Welcome to SG-1." They then scattered for the next two hours. 

Armed with a map, Blair led the way back to their temporary quarters. He fended off Jim's attempts to take the map, muttering, "Jeeze, you get lost _once_..." 

Jim smiled and followed his Guide. He figured that being professional on base didn't extend to their personal quarters and was looking forward to stripping off his Guide's chinos and seducing him to within an inch of his life. 

As soon as the door was shut, Jim leapt into action. He pulled Blair into a firm embrace and kissed him. His tongue duelled with Blair's and explored his teeth, gums, and the roof of his mouth. It was a hot, steamy cavern full of treasures for Jim to savor and possess. They broke the kiss only because lack of oxygen was making them feel faint. "God," Blair moaned, "I so needed that." 

Jim smiled and walked his lover backwards to the nearest bed. He carded his hands through Blair's hair, the texture nearly sending him into a zone. "Blair," he breathed. "God, I love you. I can't wait until your hair grows out, and I can bury my face in it, in you." 

"You like it long, huh? How long should I let it grow?" 

"Your shoulders, your elbows, your knees, I don't care." Jim tipped Blair over onto the bed. Blair smiled up at his Sentinel and watched him undress. 

Nude and already half-hard with arousal, Jim turned to help Blair out of this clothes. He stopped, stared, and felt his jaw drop. 

Blair lay on the bed, his head cradled on his hands. He was still smiling, almost angelic in his beauty, but his eyes were closed. Incredulously, Jim heard him start to snore. 

Jim's incipient erection died of disappointment. He removed Blair's shoes, took the blanket from the other bed, and curled up beside his Guide. He covered them both with the blanket and gently rubbed strands of chestnut hair between his fingers. 

He wondered if a guy really could die of blue balls. 

* * *

"I fell asleep," Blair moaned for the twelfth time. "I cannot believe I fell asleep." 

"It wasn't your fault, Blair," Jim tried to comfort him. "You didn't get much sleep last night. When you relaxed, you crashed. It happens." 

Blair was still muttering when they entered the conference room. The rest of the team was there for their first team briefing as SG-1. 

When everyone was seated, General Hammond spoke. "I'd like to take the opportunity to welcome Mr. Sandburg and Major Ellison to the SGC and SG-1." 

"Sir, does that mean that my commission has already come through?" asked Jim, surprised. 

"A full set of uniforms is being delivered to your quarters as we speak. This is the SGC, Major. Get used to things happening quickly." 

"Except toilet paper in the women's rest rooms," muttered Carter, so softly that only Jim could hear. Jim managed to stifle a grin and made a mental note to inform his teammates just how well he could hear. His nostrils flared when they encountered a familiar scent. And how well he could smell, he amended, glancing at Jack and Daniel. 

"Dr. Jackson," said the General, "what do you have to tell us about the Jaffa we encountered last night?" 

"Well, the insignia they wore was definitely not that of any Goa'uld we've met in the past. The best that I've come up with is this." 

Daniel opened his laptop, his fingers flew over the keyboard, and a large screen rose out of the far end of the conference table. 

Jack's eyes opened wide in surprise. "New toy?" he asked General Hammond. 

"It was installed during SG-1's last downtime. If you read your memos once in a while, you would have known about it." 

"I'm still not getting all my memos," Jack complained. 

A line drawing of a ram's head appeared on the screen. "This is the emblem we found on the Jaffa who attacked the SGC." Another picture appeared, this time a photograph of a statue. It depicted a human figure in profile, seated on a throne. The figure had the head of a ram and on the head was a tall, white crown. "The ram is the symbol of Khnum, also called Khnemu or Khem. According to legend, he's one of the oldest gods of Egypt. He's also referred to as the Self-Created One, the potter who molds the souls and bodies of all living things from the clay of the earth and gives them the breath of life." 

"Modest," said Jack. 

"The interesting thing is," Daniel continued, "that Khnum dates from the pre-dynastic period, before Ra and Apophis. He may have been the first Goa'uld on Earth." 

Teal'c was nodding during the presentation. "I believe Daniel Jackson is correct. Jaffa legends tell of a Goa'uld named Khnum. He was the great one who discovered Earth and first took a human as host. He was said to be the father of Ra and Apophis. However, it is believed that the other System Lords forced him out of power and killed him many thousands of years ago." 

"Well, apparently the rumors of Ka-Numb-Nuts' death have been greatly exaggerated," said Jack. 

"Jack, that's pronounced Ka-noom not. . . Why do I bother?" Daniel asked himself. 

"Looks like Khnum has been laying low for quite a while," Blair ventured. "Why would he risk making an appearance now?" 

"That may be indirectly our fault," answered General Hammond. "The SGC, and in particular SG-1, have been responsible in one way or another for the deaths of Ra, Hathor, Sokar and several other System Lords." 

"And spread merry chaos along the way," Jack added. 

"So, Khnum may see this as a good opportunity to get some of his own back?" Jim guessed. 

"Precisely," said Daniel. "This was probably Khnum's opening move in a plan to seize power." 

"So," said Jack, "we have a Snakehead who's old, cunning, and very, very patient. Great." 

It was decided that further discussion would be useless until they had more information about Khnum. The Tok'Ra and other allies would be contacted with that goal in mind. 

"Very well. SG-1 is on personal leave until Mr. Sandburg and Major Ellison get their affairs in order and have completed minimum training. Dismissed." 

Jack stretched and said, "We could do with a few days off. Right T., Carter...Carter?" He looked around. General Hammond was walking out the door, Jim and Blair were talking to Dr. Fraiser, but there was no sign of Carter. 

"Sam practically ran out when the General dismissed us," said Daniel. "Have you noticed anything different about Sam lately?" 

"Different? Different, how?" 

"I can't really pinpoint it, but she seems more relaxed. Like she's in a better than average mood." 

"I have noticed also that Major Carter has been more cheerful as of late," said Teal'c. 

"Maybe one of those naquada experiments has really been going well?" suggested Jack. 

"Possibly," said Daniel, "but this doesn't feel the same." 

"I concur with DanielJackson," said Teal'c. "I would like to continue this conversation, but I must prepare to teach my class in Jaffa combat tactics. Please, let me know if you discover anything amiss with MajorCarter." 

"Will do, Teal'c," Jack assured him. Teal'c nodded his goodbye to the others and left. "Oh, man," Blair spoke up, drawing their attention. "we completely forgot about Simon. Our Captain at Major Crimes in Cascade," Blair explained. "We usually call each other some time over the weekend. He must be going ape wondering where we are!" 

"Chief, don't you remember? It's President's Day weekend. The Academy is closed for the holiday and Simon let me have the long weekend off. We were going to my brother's cabin in the mountains." 

"In February?" asked Daniel. 

"We're not talking about a rustic shack. Jim's brother is CEO of a large corporation, and his cabin has all the bells and whistles. Besides, it's good for Jim to get away from civilization once in a while. It gives his senses a rest. My God, Maybourne really had this planned out! Nobody would have missed us until Tuesday." 

"That brings up something I need to talk to you guys about," said Jack. "We don't know how Maybourne found out about Ellison's abilities, so there could still be somebody out there after you. That means until further notice Hammond wants you to live with . . .me." 

The three men gaped and stared at him. "Hey, it wasn't my idea. Hammond wants somebody around to press the panic button if somebody tries to snatch them again." 

"And when were you going to tell me?" Daniel asked sotto voce. 

"I didn't get a chance," Jack whispered back. "Hammond hit me with it just before the briefing." 

"That sort of fits into our plans," said Jim. "Blair and I need to speak to you and Daniel. Privately. And I mean where no one, not even friendlies, can hear us." 

"Ooookay." Jack heard his internal warning system go on red alert. "We can do that. I sweep my house for bugs on a regular basis. It's as safe there as anywhere. Shall we go?" 

* * *

A short time later, Blair was relieved to be inhaling fresh air, albeit from the SGC parking lot. 

"Okay, campers, here we are," Jack announced. Jim whistled in appreciation and Blair moaned. 

"What is it with you military types and trucks?" 

"A Ford F250 Super Duty pickup. Very nice." There was a reverence in Jim's voice that made Blair want to gag. 

"Thanks," said Jack, pleased. "What's your ride?" 

"I used to have a 1969 F150," replied Jim, wistfully. 

"Used to have?" 

"Blew up." 

"Damn. Engine?" 

"Anti-tank missile." 

"Anti-tank missile?" Daniel echoed. 

"Don't ask," said Blair. "Really long story." 

"Can we go now?" asked Jack. 

* * *

"Why are we stopping here?" asked Daniel as Jack pulled into Sam Carter's driveway. 

"You're the one who said she was acting _different_ ," said Jack."Carter's my 21C, and I need to know if she's okay." "Jack, be subtle," warned Daniel. 

"Yeah, sure, youbetcha." 

Daniel's caution turned out to be unnecessary. When Carter opened the door, Jack was rendered speechless at the sight of what Carter was wearing. 

"Sam," said Daniel, "you're wearing a. . .a. . ." 

"Dress, Daniel," Sam supplied kindly. "It's called a dress." She was wearing a casual, form-hinting silk dress in a shade of blue that matched her eyes, and it was a formidable reminder that Sam was not just one of the guys. "Make-up and earrings, too." 

"Okay, Carter, you can cut the sarcasm," Jack said when his voice was working again. "We get it. You've got a. . .a. . ." 

"Date, Sir. It's called a date." At that moment a dark green sedan pulled up in her driveway behind the truck. "Here he is now." Jack and Daniel could only stare when they saw who was walking up to the door. 

"Oh, my God," breathed Daniel. 

"McKay?" Jack's voice would have been called a squeak if he wasn't a full bird colonel in the United States Air Force. 

"Hello, Colonel. Dr. Jackson," greeted MacKay. He turned his full attention to Sam. "Hi, Sam. You look wonderful." 

"Thank you." They kissed, and it was evident that they had been practicing. A lot. "I'll be ready in a minute, Rodney. Just wait for me in the car." 

"Sure thing, Sam. Bye, guys." 

As soon as McKay was out of earshot, Sam said, "I don't want to hear it, Sir." 

"Carter. . ." 

"Don't ruin this for me." 

"But, Carter. . ? " 

"Colonel, do you know long it's been since I've been laid?" 

"Carter!" 

"I couldn't remember. Rodney is smart, cute, funny, and I don't have to lie about what I do. We're going to have lunch at a lovely little cafe. Then we're going for a romantic walk in the park. After that. . .it's none of your business." 

"Sam . . ." started Daniel. 

"Look, guys, if we really have to talk about this, it'll have to be later." Sam put on her coat and locked the door. "I have a date." 

Jack and Daniel watched Sam enter the sedan. As the car pulled away, Jack muttered, "Rodney!" under his breath as if it were an expletive. 

Back in the truck, Jim and Blair were smirking. 

"You heard all that, didn't you?" Jack accused. 

"Yes, I did," Jim replied without remorse. He waited until Jack and Daniel were seated in the front before he continued. "By the way, how long have you and Jackson been sleeping together?" 

The silence was deafening. 

"How?" Daniel asked at length. 

"You guys should either not have sex on base or clean up better after. I could smell you on each other during the briefing. And I don't mean from casual contact," he clarified. 

"Swell," said Jack. 

* * *

The remainder of their ride to Jack's house was conducted in strained silence. Inside, Jack gestured for everyone to take a seat. Jack and Daniel on the couch; Jim and Blair in armchairs at either side. Blair started tapping his foot, dying to get up and pace. 

"Look, guys, it's not like we're going to tell anyone," Blair blurted out. "Besides, this goes right into what we have to talk to you about." Blair looked to Jim for assistance. 

"You're the Guide, Blair. Go ahead." 

"Go ahead with what?" Jack demanded, his exasperation evident. 

Blair tapped his foot a few more times. "It's hard to know where to start," he said, almost to himself. "It's about what it means to be a Sentinel." 

"Okay," said Jack, "let's see, a Sentinel has these enhanced senses, and a Guide helps him to control them. Right?" To Jack's surprise, Blair was shaking his head. 

"Colonel. . .Jack, enhanced senses is actually the _least_ of what being a Sentinel is about. Jim is not a Sentinel because he has enhanced senses. He has enhanced senses because he's a Sentinel. That's why Jim was such a good police officer. A Sentinel is a tribal protector, and Cascade was Jim's tribe. He used his senses to protect its citizens. And a big part of what makes up a Sentinel lies in the spiritual realm." 

"Whoa," said Jack. "The spiritual realm? Fine and dandy, Sandburg. You and Ellison can deal with the mumbo-jumbo however you like. The rest of us will settle for the real world results." 

"That may not be an option," said Jim. 

"How's that?" 

"Crap." Blair carded his fingers through his hair and wished it were longer again. Short hair really sucked. "The thing is, guys, there's another Sentinel and Guide in the SGC." 

"Yeah?" Jack sat up straighter on the couch. Daniel's eyes widened, but he said nothing. "Sweet. Who are they?" 

"Ahem, well, it's you and Daniel." 

"Very sweet. I get to have enhanced senses, too? That should come in handy, hey, Daniel?" Daniel remained silent. 

Blair tried to shrug off the feeling that he was losing control of the situation, and the fact that Jack didn't seem to realize what he was getting them into. "Jack, you've jumped to the wrong conclusion, man, and I don't blame you. I did the same thing when Jim told me he saw your spirit guides." 

"Spirit guides. Daniel and I have spirit guides?" 

"Yes. For some reason, Sentinels have cats as their spirit guides. Jim's is a black jaguar. Mine is a gray wolf, like yours." 

Blair paused to let his words sink in. Jack frowned. "Wait up here. You said Sentinels had cats as their spirit guides. If mine is a wolf, that makes me. . .?" 

"A Guide," Blair supplied. "Daniel's spirit guide is a cat, but we haven't been able to identify it yet. It's a small cat, sort of dusty yellow with. . ." 

". . .Dark red lines leading outward from the eyes, like badly applied eyeliner," Daniel finished. 

"Daniel, what are you saying?" 

"I thought it was a dream." In a stunned voice, Daniel related his dream to the three men. He finished it by saying, "He said, 'The time is near for the Sentinel to awaken.' That's when I woke up." 

* * *

"Damn! Why?" Jack demanded of Sandburg. "Why Daniel?' 

"Why not me? You seemed pretty gung-ho a minute ago when you thought you were a Sentinel." 

"That's different." 

"How?" 

"It just is!" 

"Brilliant argument, Jack. Did you give that a whole five seconds of thought?" 

"Beer," said Jack, jumping to his feet. "We need beer." He went to the kitchen and came back with four bottles. They sat and drank the bitter liquid. 

"So, Jack," Daniel said when he'd downed half the bottle. "Why was it good for you to be a Sentinel and bad for me?" 

"Dammit, Daniel, I'm a soldier. This Sentinel stuff can be dangerous. You're a civilian, you shouldn't be put into that position." 

Daniel narrowed his eyes at his friend and lover. "Didn't we just have this discussion?" 

"You're not a cop, Sandburg," said Blair out of the blue. Jack and Daniel looked at him, perplexed at the non sequitur. "It's something Jim's captain used to say when we first started riding together. Look, Jack, you're a pair. A Sentinel and a Guide. Frankly, neither of you is in for a walk in the park. Dangerwise, it really doesn't matter which of you is the Sentinel." 

"True," said Jim. "Since we've been together, Blair has been kidnapped, drugged, shot, drowned, hell, he 'died' once." 

"Only once?" asked Jack, but the others ignored him. 

"Jim's right, the role of the Guide is no guarantee of safety. The Sentinel protects the tribe, but the Guide protects the Sentinel. Not only do I guard Jim's back and make sure he doesn't zone, I have to watch his environment. What he eats, the clothes he wears, what products he uses on his body." Blair repressed a shudder, recalling a six month period when the only toothpaste Jim could tolerate featured a purple dinosaur on the label. "And if he's hurt I have to make sure medical personnel don't kill him trying to save him. It's a huge responsibility." Blair was gratified by the dawning awareness in Jack's eyes of the vital role he would be expected to play in Daniel's life. 

"I have to do this, Jack," said Daniel. He put down the bottle and faced Jack squarely. "We are barely holding our own the the fight with the Goa'uld. This is an advantage we can't afford to turn down. Hell, we've taken bigger risks for less. Admit it." 

Jack swallowed the last of his beer and really looked at his teammate and lifemate. "You're sure about this?" 

"As long as you're with me." 

"That's a given," he assured Daniel. "Okay, Sandburg, let's get this show on the road. You're the witch doctor, what do we do now?" Blair frowned at the term 'witch doctor', but he nodded solemnly. "I think I know what to do. Jim, remember when you accidentally shot that security guard and the guilt made you lose your Sentinel abilities?" 

"How could I forget? It was one of the worst times of my life. You helped me get them back by getting me in touch with my spirit guide." 

"Exactly. I think the same thing will work in this situation. Daniel, are you game?" 

Daniel took a deep breath. "Yes." ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Blair was flipping through Jack's CD collection, muttering, "Verdi, Puccini, Wagner, Bizet, doesn't this guy listen to anything but opera? Hello?" He plucked a CD from the rack. "X-Files: The Album?" 

"It was a gift!" Jack stated defensively. 

"It'll have to do. Come on, Daniel." Daniel found himself seated in a straight-backed chair in front of Jack's stereo with the headset on. Blair had the CD on Teotihuancan and set the player on continuous track. "Do you know how to meditate?" 

"Teal's has been teaching me kel-no-reem. It's a Jaffa meditation technique," he explained quickly. 

"Great. Do that. Now, close your eyes. Listen to the music and try to concentrate on your spirit guide." 

Daniel nodded and followed Blair's instructions. "Take your time. This could take a while." 

Daniel took a deep breath, concentrated, and awoke in the desert. "Or not," he said aloud. 

"Merrow." 

Daniel smiled down at the cat. "Well, I see you were expecting me. Shall we go?" "Merrow." The little cat started ambling across the desert with Daniel following close behind. They walked across the cool night sand for what seemed like a year yet at the same time only an instant. Daniel was thinking that he'd have to discuss this phenomenon with Blair, and they were there. 

It was a large tent, very similar to the ones used by the Abydonians, painted with red symbols. He didn't remember ever seeing those particular symbols before, but somehow he had an impression of what they meant. 

"Sanctuary of the Sentinels," he read aloud. 

The cat stopped at the entrance of the tent. The form shifted and Daniel was once again facing his look-alike. 

The other smiled. "What do you fear?" 

"I fear the Goa'uld," Daniel answered. 

The other shook his head. "What do you fear?" 

Damn. "I fear . . .being a Sentinel." 

The other shook his head again. "What do you fear?" 

It seemed the spirit guide wasn't going to settle for anything but the complete and honest truth. Daniel looked deeply inside himself and said, "I fear being unworthy to be the Sentinel." 

"You are the Sentinel, therefore you are worthy. You have a great challenge to face in the days to come. You can choose to be the Sentinel or not to be the Sentinel. It is a gift that will help you to fulfill your challenge, but the challenge will come, regardless of your decision." 

"What is my challenge?" 

"You are not yet ready for that journey." 

Daniel breathed in the dry desert air and let it out. "I accept the gift." 

The other smiled, but this time it was with compassion. The form shifted again and became the cat. The cat gathered its muscles tightly, and then it leapt into Daniel's chest. His world exploded in a burst of intense heat and blinding golden light. 

* * *

It was really boring watching Daniel sit there listening to music. Jack was wondering if he should get another beer when Daniel went rigid and toppled to the floor. 

Jack was at his side in a heartbeat. 

"Daniel!" 

"I'm alright, Jack, I'm fine. God, it was incredible!" Daniel opened his eyes, stopped speaking, and a look of utter panic crossed his face. "Jack, I can't see!" "What?" Jack gripped Daniel's shoulders tightly in his own building panic. 

"Everything is blurry and out of focus. What's happening to me?" 

Jim observed all this, rolled his eyes, and said, "God. Give me strength." He bent down and plucked Daniel's glasses off his face. 

Daniel blinked, sat up, and looked around again. "Damn." He saw Jim holding his glasses and comprehension dawned. "Of course, enhanced vision! I didn't realize the process would be so . . .abrupt." 

Jim reached over and hauled Daniel to his feet. He noticed immediately that Daniel was pulling at his clothes. "Clothes getting scratchy?" 

"Well, now that you mention it, yes." It was actually more like someone had sprinkled ground glass over his skin and Daniel was getting a really strong urge to rip his clothes off. 

Jim nodded and patted him on the shoulder making Daniel wince. "Sorry," he apologized. "Let's have a Sentinel to Sentinel talk." 

* * *

Jack started to go with them, but Blair laid a hand on his arm. "Hey," Blair said in reaction to Jack's hostile glare, "Jim's been there and done that. You're his Guide and no one will ever change that, but Jim has experienced what Daniel's going through right now. Give them a few minutes." 

Jack's glare was no less hostile, but he backed away. 

The two Sentinels sat on the couch, and Jim began to explain dials. 

"Okay, Daniel, picture a radio dial in your head." 

Daniel closed his eyes and summoned the image. "I have it." 

"The settings on the dial are numbered zero to nine. Label it 'Touch'. What number is it on?" 

"Um, I think it's on eight." 

"You're doing great. Obviously, that's too high, so start turning it down, notch by notch, until your clothes feel comfortable again." 

Daniel nodded and counted, "Seven, six, five. . .four." He sighed and his relief was evident. "That's better." 

"Great, Daniel. Let's get the rest of your senses under control." 

* * *

It was evening and the men were sated with a dinner of takeout Chinese. Jack, Daniel, and Jim were sitting in front of the tv watching nothing in particular. Blair was off to one side using the laptop he'd borrowed from Daniel. "Chief," said Jim, "what are you doing?" 

"Aha!" Blair stated triumphantly, " I think I've found it. I'm trying to identify Daniel's spirit guide. The type of cat it is may help us to understand what his particular path as a Sentinel might be." 

They looked over Blair's shoulder and read BIG CATS ONLINE. 

"Blair, this is actually a pretty _small_ cat," said Daniel. 

"I know, this site also includes many of the smaller wild cats." Blair clicked on Species. "Okay, you said that it seemed at home in the desert." He clicked on Europe and Middle East. Six species' names appeared. "Well, it's not a lynx, so Eurasian Lynx and Spanish Lynx are out." 

"It's not big enough to be a leopard, so that's out, too," added Jim. 

"That leaves three." Blair clicked on European Wildcat. 

"No," said Daniel, "the colors are wrong and the ears are too small." Blair hit back and clicked on Jungle Cat. 

"Nope," said Blair. "Ears are too big and the coat is too short. That leaves us with. . ." 

"Bingo!" said Jim. Daniel was nodding and Jack leaned forward to read the screen. 

"Sand Cat. Felis Margarita?" 

"Must have been named during the cocktail hour." Jack looked sharply at his archaeologist. The twitch of his lips told Jack his leg was being gently pulled. 

"Smart ass," he mouthed to himself. 

"I can hear you," Daniel whispered in his ear. That made Jack take notice. There was going to be a lot to learn about this Sentinel stuff. 

Meanwhile, Blair was reading ahead. "Indigenous to sandy desert areas in North Africa, Arabia and Central Asia. . .Well adapted to its environment. . . Particularly sensitive hearing. . ." Suddenly, Blair was laughing. 

"What, Chief?" Blair pointed out the relevant passage and Jim joined Blair in his mirth. 

"What?" chorused Jack and Daniel. Jim couldn't speak, but he pointed out the passage on the screen. They read it, looked at each other in disbelief, and joined the others in near hysterical laughter. 

The passage in question read, "The Sand Cat has a reputation among Saharan nomads for being a skilled hunter of venomous snakes." 

end this episode 

tbc 

Postscript: "Ka-Numb-Nuts" was borrowed with the permission of Welsh Helen. 

* * *

End Visions by Greenupstreet: greenupstreet@webtv.net

Author and story notes above.

  
Disclaimer: _The Sentinel_ is owned etc. by Pet Fly, Inc. These pages and the stories on them are not meant to infringe on, nor are they endorsed by, Pet Fly, Inc. and Paramount. 


End file.
